Where will you go Squall?
by Angel-Wings Naya
Summary: A/U.Squinoa.one-shot.songfic.Rinoa Heartilly is a student in Balamb High-school,so is Squall.She's popular,sweet,kind and has many friends.He is the loner,cold and harsh towards others.He has no friends and seems to care for no one.How can she open him up


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of the characters neither the song! I only own a copy of the game and this song-fic!

**Author's notes:** The song is called "Where will you go" and is performed by the greatest band ever Evanescence!

**Introduction:**A/U. Squinoa. Rinoa Heartilly is a student in Balamb High-school, so is Squall. She's popular,sweet and kind. She has many friends that both loves and is greatly loved by. He is the loner, cold and harsh towards others. He has no friends and seems to care for anyone he only wants people to leave him alone and hates to depend on others unfortunately, people won't leave him alone... She wants to help him by becoming his friend... (Rinoa's POV)

* * *

There you are, siting on your desk, just staring at your feet waiting to just get through this day, as always, as if you have no purpose in life, as if you don't actually **_live _**your life, you just... _exist_. You're always alone, I wonder why you won't be friends with anyone? I just can't understand you! No one can live all alone, without someone to talk to when they're sad, someone to _rely_ on! I for one know that I could **never **live without my friends. I could never approach you, whenever I try to talk to you, you'll just say "whatever" and then leave! You are so **mean** and makes me so **mad**! Why won't you understand you can't carry on living like that? No one can live like that!

**You're too important for anyone  
You play the role of all you long to be  
But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone**

You're just destroying yourself and you take the seniors who admire you for your great strength, pride and discipline, down with you if they start acting like you, after all they're just kids they just see a hero! I had seen you cry one day, you were in the back yard, no one ever goes there, I needed some time on my own because I had just broke up with Seifer and I saw you, Squall just sitting on the floor your head on your knees you thought you were alone, I felt like invading your privacy so I just left you alone although all I wanted was to comfort you, tell you everything was okay, but I didn't... Now I think maybe I should have, I don't know what held me back.

**But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape **

Are you happy with you life Squall? Having no one to pull you out of the darkness in your head, because you push everyone away. No, I don't think so... You won't escape self-destruction if you keep living like that. Maybe it's already too late, but I have to try, I want to try... No one deserves to live in such loneliness...

**You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone**

No matter how you try to hide them, I _know _you have feelings, I can see great sadness every time I look in your storm-like eyes. I just wish you would let me help you, whatever has happened that made you become so lonely it's certain that you can't go through this alone. I know better, I can see the symptoms, I was like that for quite some time after... I lost my mother, I remember it clearly,as if it was just yesterday. I wouldn't even get out of my room. But I got over it, thanks to my friends. It can't change the fact that she's gone, she won't come back, but I know she wouldn't want me to hide in my shell, it wouldn't be _me. _No matter how much it hurts-and it will never stop hurting- I must carry through with life, I must live while I'm alive and be myself, like I always was. Why you won't see it? Why won't you understand?

**But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
The truth  
I realize you're afraid  
But you can't abandon everyone  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape**

You can't be forever alone, why can't you see the obvious? Someone must save you from your own self, so like it or not, you do depend on others! You can't deny it and hide from it all you want but you can never escape the truth. I can realize you're afraid, but what are you afraid of? Maybe afraid of getting hurt again? What happened to you Squall? I wish I could know, maybe I would be able to save you then... You only want to be left alone, but don't you care that there are people who _needs_ you, people that you actually _need_ to even though you will never admit, not even to your self-I'm sure for that!

**I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?  
I can hear you when you whisper  
But you can't even hear me screaming**

One day I tried to talk to you, I asked you why you are like this, you just shrugged it off, you wouldn't understand, you just said it was none of my business and left, as always. Why won't you understand that you **_can't _**live your hole life without anyone by your side, to comfort you, you you keep pushing everyone away? I would hear you out even if you'd whisper if you asked for help, but you wouldn't even hear me screaming out for _your_ help.

**Where will you go (where will you go)  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
The truth  
I realize you're afraid (I realize)  
But you can't reject the whole world  
You can't escape  
You won't escape  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape**

You must see life how it really is Squall you can't live alone and I won't let you destroy your life it's time to take off the blinders you have been wearing all your life!

* * *

Hey! Rin, are you even listening to me? The bell has already rung! It's time to go to the cafeteria for lunch! Did you even realize that class is over?!

"Whatever."

"HAHAHAHA! You really sound like Squall! I think you have a crush on the 'lone-wolf'! OH MY! THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE THINKING OF WASN'T IT? JUST WAIT 'TILL OTHERS FIND OUT! WHOOHOO!"

"SHELPHIE!"

* * *

_-Noone can predict the future, there are no guarantees.-_

**Author's notes:** I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! I WANNA SEE REVIEWS! (criticism and constructive reviews are welcome!)


End file.
